La Chute des Sentiments
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Quand on est jeune et qu'on tombe amoureux, on pense que c'est pour la vie, on imagine que l'être aimé nous aimera toujours, toute la vie comme au premier jour. Mais la vie rêvée ne se déroule jamais comme on se l'imagine... ONE SHOT


Bonjouuuur ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté d'OS. Il était temps de recommencer. Ceux qui me connaissent remarqueront que j'innove et que ce n'est pas mon pairing habituel. Pourquoi ça ? D'une part parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Lucius et Narcissa. D'autre part parce que cet OS a été écrit pour **Elbymousse** aka **Elbereth des Neiges **suite à un pari perdu. En gage de ce pari perdu, je devais écrire un OS, qui devait comporter une condition particulière (que je ne vais pas dire ici pour ne pas vous spoiler, j'en reparlerais en bas), et cette condition à orienté mon choix de pairing (même si j'ai hésité) et c'est aussi pour ça Elby que j'ai mis trois plombes à l'écrire pfff.

J'ai choisi de poster aujourd'hui parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Elby, alors chantons tous en coeur : Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Elbébé, joyeux anniveeeeersaiiiiiiire.

Ahem. Ce sont mes premiers pas en Lucius/Narcissa alors j'attends de vous que puissez me critiquer bien comme il faut si c'est nul ! Ok ?

Allez, let's go.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Tout le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**La chute des sentiments**

**.  
**

Narcissa Malefoy née Black avait toujours su que la plupart de ses choix de vie lui seraient dictés. Elle était une Black, elle avait grandi dans un manoir bourgeois et prestigieux avec ses sœurs et depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, elle avait su qu'elle devait être discrète, faire honneur à son rang et écouter ce qu'on lui disait.

Quand elle avait eu neuf ans, elle avait compris qu'un jour, elle devrait se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir. Qu'elle devrait faire semblant de l'aimer même si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle devrait lui donner un enfant. Un fils. Très important ce dernier point. Il fallait absolument que le premier né soit un garçon. Les femmes étaient mal vues si elles ne donnaient pas directement un héritier. Et la plupart du temps, il n'y avait justement qu'un seul enfant. Andromeda lui avait dit un jour que seuls ceux qui s'aimaient vraiment avaient plus d'un enfant et elle avait hoché la tête. Andy était sa grande sœur, elle avait forcément raison.

Narcissa n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire à tout cela. C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait. Il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser. Ses parents choisiraient, s'accorderaient avec les parents de l'homme choisi et ce serait comme ça. De son côté, elle pouvait simplement espérer qu'il soit gentil avec elle, tout comme son père l'était avec sa mère.

.

.

Poudlard avait tout perturbé. Pendant ses premières années, il n'y avait pas eu de vagues mais à partir de la cinquième année, elle s'était fait courtiser par un garçon de presque un an plus âgé qu'elle. Et elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui.

Lucius Malefoy la rendait toute chose. Elle le trouvait immensément beau. Il avait une attitude froide, presque hautaine, mais quand elle était seule avec lui, ses yeux gris glacés se réchauffaient et faisaient augmenter la cadence de son cœur. Elle aimait tout chez lui : ses beaux yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds qu'il laissait pousser et qu'il attachait parfois avec un ruban noir, la sensation de puissance qu'il dégageait, son autorité naturelle. Tout. Et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était réciproque. Lucius ne montrait rien en public mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, elle avait l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde, il la chérissait, la respectait et la rendait heureuse.

Avant d'échanger leur premier baiser, il lui avait même demandé la permission. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

« Narcissa…me permettrais-tu d'embrasser tes lèvres qui me semblent si délicates ? »

Chaque baisers qu'ils échangeaient la plongeait dans une félicitée absolue mais en tombant amoureuse de Lucius Malefoy, elle avait appris à connaitre la peur. La peur et l'angoisse du jour où ses parents lui annonceraient le nom de l'homme qu'elle devrait épouser. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser et l'idée de ne pas être avec Lucius lui tordait l'estomac. Et même si elle en parlait à ses parents…cela ne changerait rien et ne ferait au contraire qu'aggraver les choses. Une fille de bonne famille n'était pas censée avoir des aventures avant d'être mariée. Une Black ne devait connaitre aucune amourette et être simplement livrée à son mari.

.

Elle avait songé à stopper toute relation avec Lucius, pour s'épargner une plus grande souffrance par la suite, mais elle était bien trop éprise de lui pour pouvoir mener son entreprise à bien. Lucius la rendait folle, à un tel point qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, dans l'ancien bureau du professeur Slughorn – il avait changé de cachot et personne n'avait souhaité récupérer la pièce, les autres professeurs estimaient qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans les tréfonds du château – auparavant, ils se contentaient de promenades dans le parc et les couloirs de Poudlard et de quelques discussions isolés des autres dans la salle commune. Mais Narcissa préférait l'intimité du bureau où Lucius se montrait beaucoup plus fougueux et amoureux.

Elle avait une confiance infinie en lui et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'offrit à lui, un beau jour de printemps. Il avait été parfait. Il s'était assuré que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, puis il lui avait proposé de plonger la pièce dans le noir, au cas où elle serait embarrassée qu'il la voit nue, il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il lui faisait mal ou si elle voulait qu'il arrête. Et une fois que ce fut terminé, les mots de sa grande sœur se rappelèrent à son souvenir et elle compris pourquoi ceux qui s'aimaient avaient plus d'un enfant…

.

.

Elle avait pris le train, au lendemain de ce moment partagé avec Lucius, afin de rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de Pâques, et elle avait commencé à angoisser. Les plaisirs charnels relevaient du domaine du tabou dans les familles de sang-pur – et probablement les autres également – mais Narcissa savait que les jeunes femmes étaient censées être pures au moment de se marier. Elle savait que ses parents attendaient d'elle qu'elle se présente devant son futur époux sans que personne ne l'ai jamais touchée.

Elle avait trahi ses parents, et elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Narcissa n'aimait pas décevoir, et elle s'était résolue à tout avouer à son père et à sa mère, préférant la punition au fait de leur mentir. Secrètement, elle espérait également que cela les amènerait à proposer Lucius comme époux.

Son visage était aussi lisse et angélique qu'à son habitude lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir familial, mais ses mains moites trahissaient son angoisse.

Cependant, un évènement inattendu vint contrecarrer ses plans.

.

Andy rentra au manoir avec une nouvelle qui eut l'effet d'un ouragan : elle avait rencontré un garçon nommé Ted Tonks, il l'avait demandée en mariage, et elle avait dit oui. Et par-dessus tout cela, en plus de ne pas respecter le protocole, Ted Tonks était un moldu.

Narcissa se souvenait parfaitement du silence qui avait régné sur la salle à manger, du visage décomposé de sa mère, de celui déformé de son père. Elle se souvenait des hurlements monstrueux de ce dernier, auxquels s'étaient rajoutés ceux de Bellatrix qui en quelques minutes, s'était mise à rejeter sa sœur, comme si elle avait été une paria.

Et puis les larmes. Narcissa se souvenaient de ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas que son père crie sur Andy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Andy parte comme elle ne cessait de le dire depuis cinq minutes, elle voulait que Bellatrix défende sa sœur, elle voulait se lever et dire à son père de la laisser tranquille.

Et puis…

« Mais par Merlin qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça. Des filles, que des filles, et voilà qu'elle s'amourache d'un vulgaire _moldu. _Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Andromeda. Hors de ma vue. »

Bellatrix avait appuyé les mots de son père par un « bon débarras » alors qu'Andromeda disparaissait par les lourdes portes et Narcissa pressa sa serviette blanche contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle voulait se lever et fuir dans sa chambre mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter la table tant que son père n'en avait pas donné la permission. Et ils avaient à peine entamé l'entrée !

Avec cet incident, elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Après avoir été témoin de la réaction de son père envers Andy, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il allait la bannir elle aussi s'il savait qu'elle avait bafoué l'honneur des Black.

.

Elle avait véritablement vécu un enfer pendant ces vacances. Andy était définitivement partie et son père semblait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu que deux filles. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, n'osant pas se confier à Bella qui semblait haïr Andy elle aussi. Sa mère était malheureuse, elle aussi était malheureuse et Lucius lui manquait.

Elle lui avait écrit, mais elle avait stipulé dans sa missive qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui réponde. Elle avait bien trop peur que son père tombe sur le courrier.

.

.

C'est avec un véritable soulagement qu'elle avait retrouvé les bras du jeune Malefoy, dès son retour de Poudlard. Et encore une fois, il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman avec elle, l'écoutant et la consolant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

La sixième année s'était achevée, et la septième lui avait succédée, apportant avec elle son nouveau lot de peur. Pas tant pour les examens qui arrivaient, non, puisque peu importait le résultat, son avenir était destiné à être celui d'une femme au foyer et non pas d'une femme indépendante qui gagnait son propre salaire. Narcissa mourrait de peur car elle savait que toutes les jeunes filles ne quittaient pas Poudlard sans être fiancées, voire mêmes mariées pour certaines. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas encore présenté celui qui était destiné à être son futur époux, mais ce jour tant redouté allait finir par arriver et avec lui, la promesse de perdre Lucius, qui lui aussi serait promis à une jeune femme.

Narcissa se souvenait des nuits blanches passées à penser à cela. Elle ne s'était pas épanchée auprès de Lucius, ne voulant pas passer pour une pleurnicharde, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait vivre auprès d'un autre homme que lui.

.

Elle pouvait se rappeler avec précision de ses vacances de Noël. Elle avait fait le trajet dans le Poudlard Express avec Lucius, tous les deux enfermés seuls dans un compartiment. Ils avaient passé l'intégralité du voyage à s'embrasser et pour elle, ces baisers avaient le goût d'adieu. Peut-être qu'en revenant en janvier, les lèvres du jeune homme ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint Londres, Lucius s'était approché de son oreille et lui avait soufflé :

« A bientôt. »

.

Deux jours avant Noël, une coiffeuse était venue au Manoir et Narcissa sut que le moment fatidique était arrivé. Elle avait lutté contre ses larmes et s'était laissée apprêter comme il le fallait. Elle avait une jolie coiffure, une jolie robe et un sourire factice sur les lèvres, prête à faire plaisir à sa famille.

On l'avait conduite dans le petit salon où elle avait trouvé ses parents. Sa mère semblait émue et son père lui avait expliqué que pour la plus belle et la meilleure de ses filles, il était parvenu à un accord avec une famille prestigieuse, que c'était une merveilleuse opportunité pour elle, qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit à la hauteur et digne de son époux.

Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes et que les parents et celui qui allait devenir son mari entrèrent elle dû faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se mettre à fondre en larmes et laisser son visage la trahir.

C'était Lucius. Elle avait été promise à Lucius. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle remercia silencieusement toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait. Elle allait devenir la femme de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle allait avoir un mariage heureux et amoureux. A cet instant, et malgré le sourire qu'elle s'efforçait de garder timide, elle explosait de joie.

Les fiançailles furent sobrement annoncées au lendemain de Noël mais ils fêtèrent l'évènement comme il se devait à peine furent-ils retournés à Poudlard.

.

Après cela, Lucius fut quelque peu absent de Poudlard, car il s'était engagé dans une sorte d'organisation un peu obscure dont il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Narcissa le laissa faire. Il l'aimait et le lui montrait tous les jours, alors elle ne trouvait rien à y redire.

Ils se marièrent à peine sortis de Poudlard et Narcissa ne pourrait jamais oublier la manière dont il l'avait regardée. Comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Son mariage avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, la seule noirceur dans ce beau paysage blanc étant l'absence d'Andy…

Leur nuit de noce avait été une des meilleures de sa vie et lui avait prouvé encore une fois à quel point elle comptait en s'occupant de la contraception. Elle lui avait fait part de son souhait d'attendre encore un peu avant de lui donner un héritier et il avait accepté.

Puis ils avaient emménagé dans l'immense Manoir offert par leurs deux familles et leur vie de couple s'installa.

.

De l'avis de Narcissa, Lucius était un très bon mari et s'occupait parfaitement bien d'elle. Il n'était pas tout le temps présent, car le temps passé dans son organisation prenait de plus en plus de temps, mais il rentrait tous les soirs et elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son implication au sein des mangemorts. Bellatrix et son mari en faisaient partie eux aussi et les propos de sa sœur la laissaient parfois perplexe. Lucius lui aussi pensait que les sangs-pur étaient supérieurs aux autres et Narcissa était d'accord avec lui. Après tout, il s'agissait de choses qu'on lui avait inculquée depuis son enfance. Mais les sangs-de-bourbe et les moldus l'indifféraient plus qu'autre chose, alors que Bellatrix semblait leur vouer une haine sans fin.

Et leur chef, un homme se faisant nommer Voldemort lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

Lucius la tenait à l'écart de toutes les histoires liées à son organisation, mais la guerre éclata et avec elle, la peur de perdre Lucius refit surface chez la jeune Lady Malefoy. Elle regrettait à présent qu'il se soit engagé chez les mangemorts. Elle avait peur que les aurors le capturent et le tuent. Il passait parfois des semaines sans rentrer à la maison et surtout sans lui donner de nouvelles et elle angoissait pendant des heures, sans avoir personne à qui parler.

Mais lorsqu'il rentrait, il se consacrait entièrement à elle et ne mentionnait aucunes choses susceptibles de l'inquiéter.

.

Elle tomba enceinte au beau milieu de la guerre et malgré son angoisse de perdre Lucius, elle accueilli la nouvelle avec joie. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lucius se fit plus présent pendant sa grossesse. Il ne partait pas plus de trois jours, la couvrait de cadeaux et d'attentions, allant même jusqu'à la masser lorsque ses jambes et son dos se montraient vraiment trop douloureux.

Narcissa avait toujours su que les maris nommaient les enfants, et c'est donc avec une joie immense qu'elle accepta de discuter avec Lucius, des prénoms de leur futur nouveau-né, lorsque celui-ci le lui proposa.

Ils s'étaient mis rapidement d'accord. Drago pour un garçon. Elena pour une fille.

Lucius souhaitait un garçon et Narcissa priait pour pouvoir donner à son mari le fils dont il avait tant envie.

Et ses prières avaient été exaucées : Drago naquit le 5 juin 1980 au Manoir Familial et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Narcissa vit son mari pleurer.

.

La jeune Lady chérissait son enfant comme le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Lucius, et même peut-être plus. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour ce minuscule être aux yeux gris et au crâne recouvert d'un duvet blond.

C'est à ce moment là que son opinion changea. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus que Lucius fasse partie des mangemort, elle ne voulait plus de Voldemort, elle ne voulait plus de guerre. Elle voulait juste que son fils vive paisiblement, dans un monde tranquille, entouré de ses deux parents.

Et Lucius, même s'il ne le disait pas franchement, partageait son avis. Il rentrait presque tout le temps et ne disait rien lorsqu'elle changeait les couches de son fils ou qu'elle lui donnait le bain alors qu'un elfe de maison aurait pu le faire. Il se contentait de les regarder en souriant.

.

Narcissa se rappellerait toute sa vie du 31 octobre 1981. Un an de guerre était encore passé. Un an de plus d'angoisse. Et puis Lucius était arrivé au petit matin et l'avait réveillée, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il tremblait.

« C'est fini. Il n'est plus là. Les Potter. C'est…fini. »

Quand elle avait fini par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait senti le soulagement s'emparer d'elle. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre et voir grandir Drago sans peur. Lucius seraient en permanence à ses côtés et il allait lui faire oublier les blessures qui ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées dans son cœur : elle avait perdu ses deux sœurs. Bellatrix était devenue cruelle, et folle et Andromeda…elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'Andy depuis le jour où elle avait quitté la maison et seul Lucius savait à quel point sa grande sœur lui manquait.

.

.

Drago grandit. Son bébé. Son petit garçon. Son petit homme magnifique…elle lui donnait tout l'amour qu'une mère pouvait donner et même plus encore. Il était adoré, choyé, admiré. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle le couvrait de cadeaux, de baisers et d'amour. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux et pour entendre son rire d'enfant. Lucius était moins démonstratif, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle. Comme lorsqu'il venait l'enlacer et que tout les deux, ils regardaient Drago s'émerveiller devant un papillon, dans le jardin, ou lorsque le petit garçon faisait des cauchemars et qu'ils venaient se réfugier dans leur lit. Lucius ne se réveillait presque pas, mais il était toujours le premier à serrer leur fils contre lui.

Il lui enseigna l'histoire des Black et des Malefoy et lui appris très vite que les Sangs-Purs étaient meilleurs que les autres. Elle n'avait rien à y redire, il avait raison de toute façon. Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il se mette à raconter des horreurs à Drago et à lui dire qu'il fallait tuer tous les moldus. Avoir le pouvoir suffisait amplement.

Lucius prit également une place importante au sein du Ministère, au grand plaisir de sa femme qui préférait le voir avoir des activités respectables, plutôt que de faire partie d'un groupuscule d'adeptes de la magie noire.

Il rentra également au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, et cela même avant que Drago fasse son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie.

.

.

Narcissa se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce jour, où Drago était rentré à Poudlard. Elle s'était sentie tellement fière. Son petit bébé qui était si beau dans son uniforme de Poudlard.

Hormis Lucius, personne ne le savait, mais elle avait pleuré quand elle était rentrée au Manoir. Tout le monde passait par là, mais à présent qu'elle était mère, elle trouvait cela un peu dur de laisser son enfant de seulement onze ans, pendant une durée aussi longue. Elle n'allait pas le revoir avant Noël et les lettres qu'ils allaient s'envoyer étaient vraiment trop peu pour elle.

Néanmoins, l'absence de Drago lui permit de se retrouver avec son mari. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu vraiment compte mais le fait de devenir parents avait eu quelques conséquences sur leur couple et même s'ils s'aimaient toujours autant qu'avant, la passion était moins présente et en se retrouvant à deux, ils avaient rallumé la flamme et Narcissa avait l'impression de redevenir une adolescente. Elle redécouvrait même Lucius parfois.

.

Malgré cela, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son Drago pour Noël. Elle avait passé son temps à le couvrir de baisers, de cadeau et à l'écouter se lamenter parce qu'Harry Potter était un imbécile qui avait refusé d'être son ami, qui lui avait préféré Ronald Weasley et parce qu'une née-moldue nommée Hermione Granger avait les meilleures notes de l'école et qu'elle était plus forte que lui.

Narcissa l'avait consolé, l'avait embrassé de nouveau, et Lucius l'avait rassuré à sa manière en lui disant qu'il était un Malefoy et que les Malefoy étaient meilleurs que n'importe qui d'autre, parce qu'ils avaient le sang-pur et qu'ils étaient issus d'une illustre famille.

.

.

Lucius et elle se disputaient très peu. Mais elle se souvenait très bien d'une brouille mémorable, à la veille de l'entrée de Drago en deuxième année.

Des représentants du Ministère étaient venus faire une perquisition au Manoir, afin de voir si Lucius cachait des objets de magie noire. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés, mais lorsqu'ils étaient partis, Lucius avait poussé l'un des tapis du salon, révélant ainsi une cachette remplie d'objet dont il allait se débarrasser.

Narcissa s'était sentie trahie qu'il ne lui ai rien dit à propos de cela et surtout, surtout qu'il garde des objets si noirs au sein de leur demeure, si proche de Drago. Il aurait pu tomber dessus n'importe quand et se blesser ! Lucius avait haussé la voix, mais il avait finit par s'excuser.

Et puis leurs disputes avaient commencées à se faire plus fréquentes durant la quatrième année scolaire de Drago. Narcissa sentait que Lucius lui cachait des choses, qu'il était tracassé mais qu'il ne lui disait pas. Cela la blessait, énormément. Lucius lui disait toujours tout.

Elle avait mis beaucoup temps à _voir_ ce qui se trouvait sous son nez tous les soirs. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand c'était le cas, mais elle avait remarqué un soir que le tatouage que Lucius portait sur son avant bras gauche était devenu beaucoup plus foncé. Comme avant. Comme quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était là.

« Mais Lucius…je croyais qu'il était mort. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cissy. Tout va bien. »

« Mais si…je ne veux pas que tout recommence comme avant. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. »

.

Des promesses en l'air. Lucius avait eu peur, et elle aussi. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait appelé, il était venu. Il ne s'en était pas caché à Narcissa et elle-même préférait qu'il y aille plutôt qu'il se fasse tuer, mais Lucius lui avait promis qu'il ne serait pas comme avant, que sa famille comptait plus que tout et que tout allait aller bien.

« Tout ira bien » Était une phrase qu'il répétait de plus en plus souvent et Narcissa l'avait cru au départ. Elle avait cru en lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Elle ne savait pas comment tout avait basculé. Au début, Lucius avait tenu ses promesses. Il rentrait tous les soirs, s'occupait toujours d'elle, il disait qu'il fallait protéger Drago.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la cinquième année de leur fils passait, Lucius devenait de plus en plus préoccupé. Il devint même fuyant et évitait ses questions.

.

Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, quand on lui avait annoncé au mois de juin de cette année, que Lucius, avait été emprisonné à Azkaban parce qu'il s'était introduit au sein du département des Mystères avec plusieurs mangemorts, qu'il avait détruit de nombreux bien et tenté de tuer six adolescents.

Elle était choquée. Elle n'avait pas reconnu dans ces paroles l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lucius ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

Ce mois de juin avait été le début de son calvaire. Le début de sa fin. A peine trois semaines après son anniversaire, elle avait dû annoncer à son fils, à son petit bébé, que son père était en prison. Drago n'était pas prêt à entendre de telles choses, il était trop jeune !

Et puis il était rentré de Poudlard. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il aille bien, mais à peine venait-il de revenir qu'elle avait vu arriver chez elle sa sœur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'était sentie souillée que cet homme pénètre dans sa maison, qu'il lui parle. Qu'il parle à son fils.

IL était venu la briser. Et briser son bébé. Drago avait été torturé ce jour là. Il payait pour les bêtises de Lucius, avait dit sa sœur. Narcissa avait hurlé, elle avait pleuré, elle avait L'avait supplié de laisser son fils, de la torturer elle à sa place. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on touche à Drago. Et la torture n'était que le début. IL avait ensuite annoncé à Drago qu'il lui donnait une mission : durant sa prochaine année scolaire, il allait devoir tuer Albus Dumbledore, et s'il échouait ses parents seraient tués.

Narcissa avait supplié et hurlé une fois encore mais Il était insensible. Elle était alors allée voir Lucius à Azkaban en pensant qu'il allait faire quelque chose, qu'il pourrait empêcher ça mais il était là, prostré, abattu, impuissant.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle ce jour là, elle s'était rendu compte que celui qu'elle aimait avait changé. Qu'il devenait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Et elle avait peur, si peur pour son petit garçon. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un, encore moins Dumbledore. Il n'avait que seize ans. Qui pouvait endurer ce genre de chose à seulement seize ans ?!

Elle voyait son fils qui lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il allait réussir. Il la rassurait tant qu'il pouvait mais elle voyait bien qu'il était mort de peur.

Et puis il était parti. Elle s'était retrouvée seule. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

.

Elle écrivait à Lucius tous les jours, elle lui rendait visite aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, mais son mari se montrait taciturne, renfermé. Elle essayait de mettre cela sur le compte de la prison mais auparavant, elle aurait réussi à le dérider, à le faire au moins un peu sourire. Et il ne lui répondait plus quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Il la voyait souffrir, elle le savait. Tellement inquiète pour son fils, elle avait maigri plus que de raison. Le serment inviolable qu'elle avait fait avec Rogue n'y changeait rien. Elle avait peur. Et elle en voulait à Lucius d'avoir dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide à Severus. C'était son fils à lui, pas celui de Severus.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom fit sortir Lucius d'Azkaban en mars. Quand il rentra à la maison, elle eut l'illusion que tout était redevenu comme avant. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, il s'était excusé encore et encore et lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Il l'avait embrassée tendrement, comme il savait si bien le faire et elle s'était sentie revivre dans les bras de son mari.

Mais là encore, cette illusion de bonheur n'avait duré que quelques heures. Le Seigneur des Ténébres venait régulièrement chez eux, souvent accompagné de Bella, et elle voyait Lucius changer à vue d'œil. Il avait peur, elle le voyait bien, mais il n'essayait même pas de se battre. Il maigrissait, il buvait de plus en plus de scotch et surtout, le discours qu'il tenait terrorisait Narcissa. Il se mettait à dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le seul à pouvoir redresser l'honneur et le nom des Malefoy, qu'en le suivant, ils allaient devenir plus puissant que n'importe qui. Qu'Il avait raison de faire ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il fallait exterminer les sangs-de-bourbes et les moldus.

Il parlait de l'honneur des Malefoy tout le temps. C'était devenu comme une obsession. Et elle ne parvenait pas à le raisonner. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fous et lui répétait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle lui répétait, inlassablement qu'il devait arrêter, qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus, mais il n'entendait rien.

Elle finissait en pleurs à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet de Drago. Même la mention de son fils n'avait plus d'effet sur lui. Elle le couvait trop disait-il, il était un homme à présent, il devait faire ses preuves, tuer Dumbledore allait lui apporter la gloire et redorer le blason des Malefoy.

Elle avait hurlé que Drago n'était qu'un enfant et que la seule chose qui allait être tuée serait son innocence.

Lucius avait ricané. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas rejoint le lit conjugal ce soir là. Et Narcissa avait passé une nuit blanche à pleurer.

Elle avait attendu pendant des jours des excuses, une étreinte, un je t'aime…mais rien n'était venu.

.

Elle voyait la fin de l'année scolaire de Drago arriver à grands pas et elle avait si peur…si peur. Lucius voulait qu'il obtienne la marque après cela. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il sacrifier leur fils ? Comment pouvait-il être si cruel ? Où était passé le Lucius qu'elle aimait ?

Au final ce fut Severus qui tua Voldemort, mais elle retrouva son fils complètement détruit et la réaction de Lucius ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Il semblait réellement déçu que son fils n'ai pas accompli cet acte et ils passaient de longues heures dans son bureau, à parler d'elle ne savait quoi. Drago ne voulait rien lui dire. Son fils s'éloignait d'elle a une vitesse ahurissante, tout comme Lucius s'était éloigné d'elle. Elle tentait de les retenir, de les ramener mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si Lucius endoctrinait Drago et elle en était malade.

Drago devenait froid, silencieux presque étranger et cela lui faisait verser chaque jour plus de larmes.

.

Peu avant le mois de juillet, Lucius vint la trouver dans le kiosque de leur jardin, où elle s'était réfugiée. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur ses joues creusées, sa maigreur, sa pâleur et son air triste. Il se contenta de lui annoncer d'une voix plate.

« Le Manoir va devenir le nouveau quartier général. Le Maitre et les autres mangemorts vont arriver demain. Le Maitre va s'installer dans notre chambre puisque c'est la plus grande suite du Manoir. Je te demanderais de bien vouloir déplacer nos affaires. »

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était leur maison. Celle ou ils avaient vécu heureux et tranquille. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? De manière si froide, sans réagir à ses pleurs et à ses supplications. Et leur chambre…là où ils s'étaient aimés. Là où ils avaient conçus Drago. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle était seule, si seule.

Elle tomba au sol en réalisant, en comprenant vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'avait perdu. Lucius ne l'aimait plus…

* * *

Voilàààà. Snif. Vous l'aurez deviné ou pas. La condition que je devais remplir pour cet OS était qu'il soit **triste**. En sachant que je DETESTE écrire des trucs tristes j'ai bien vite éliminé le Dramione, j'aime pas faire souffrir mes chéris d'amour. Ensuite j'ai hésité à faire quelque chose sur Bellatrix, ou sur Blaise et Hermione mais au final je suis revenue sur Lucius/Narcissa parce que comme je le disais en haut, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose sur eux. Et maintenant j'ai envie d'en refaire un qui ne soit pas triste parce que merde, là j'ai été obligée de faire comme ça mais je suis sûre que dans la réalité ils s'aiment toujours (regardez dans HP7.2 le film hein, qui est-ce qui suit sa femme ? Eh bien c'est Petit Lu' (parce qu'il peut faire croire ce qu'il veut, c'est Narcissa qui porte la culotte dans le couple HA !))

Et puis si l'OS en soit est triste...je vais vous le dire moi. Narcissa se trompe. C'est juste que Lucius est une flipette de première, qu'il est mort de trouille d'une part mais qu'il ne veut pas paraitre faible devant elle (ça part contre, c'est effectivement un changement, parce qu'avant il n'aurait pas hésité à lui montrer ses faiblesses) et il se raccroche à tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter de craquer devant elle. D'un autre côté, je ne dis pas qu'après tout ça, il pourra sauver leur couple une fois la guerre finie. Parce qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à lui pardonne d'avoir sacrifié Drago.

Voilàààà (bis). Maintenant c'est à vous. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, était-ce bien ? Bof ? Nul ? Est-ce que je dois ne plus jamais écrire de Lucius/Narcissa et rester au dramione ? xD** Allez-y, exprimez-vous, critiquez, reviewez !**

Une review et vous aurez le droit de passer une journée entière avec un gentil Lucius (pour celles qui seraient dérangées par son âge, vous pouvez prendre le Lucius du début de chapitre, qui est encore jeune et frais (mais sans sa canne serpent *soupir*)

Bisous Bisous


End file.
